


A good night at Arkham

by Esteicy



Series: October 2020 [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Exhibitionism, Fictober, Kinktober, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: Arkham has cameras everywhere, the guards can see what they are doing at their rooms, Bane and Jonathan don't really care...they may even enjoy the public.
Relationships: Bane/Jonathan Crane
Series: October 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965691
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Fictober20, Kinktober 2020





	A good night at Arkham

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my last fic for these October events, this is an idea I had talking with a friend, just these two having some nice fun in Arkham.
> 
> Wrting smut isn't my strong area but I really wanted to make something for Kinktober so I picked the prompt for Exhibitionism/Voyeurism. I also used a phrase from Fictober.
> 
> By the way my version of these two is a mix from comics, movies, games and whatever I'm feeling at the moment(?).}
> 
> So now please read and enjoy!

In Arkham, like in every other mental health facility…or prison, there was rules that needed to be respected, like going to your room when ordered, wearing the uniform, no doing anything unappropriated and a really long etc. Everyone there knew them pretty well and the staff would do their best to make sure they were respected, and forgetting the way too often escapes truth is discipline in Arkham wasn’t as bad as many imagined, if you gave the patients stuffs to keep them calm (Riddler liked puzzle games, for example) they wouldn’t try to stab people for fun…well except the Joker, that’s why he wasn’t allowed outside his room.

But something changed when a new patient was brought in…Bane. Most of the employees and even fellow villains weren´t sure why he was sent there and not to Blackgate but apparently his lawyer was too good and got a solid case that indicated Bane needed to be in Arkham.

Surprisingly he didn’t present any problem when getting in, more people expected he would try to escape and murder everyone in the second the door of his transport opened but he was oddly cooperative. And that didn’t change for the two whole week he had been in there, just stoically following the rules and even being willing to talk with his assigned therapist, without giving a lot of information about himself but he still polite.

No one could explain what was happening, the only thing that they could notice was that he would spend a lot of time with Jonathan Crane, better known as the Scarecrow. They would sit together during their meals, read in the library or talk in the yard. At first it was believed that maybe they were planning a escaping plan but looking at them there was something weird, they looked too relaxed.

The answer came one night when they were a little low in staff, some of them got sick exactly that day and couldn’t come in, it was impossible to get them covered so they could only pray that nothing would happen and if it did then that Batman would arrive soon.

Two guards were watching the whole place through the cameras, every hall and room had one recording every minute and fortunately for them things looked fine, it was really late and almost all the patients were sleeping in their rooms, except for Crane that was awake and reading, but that wasn’t something new, the doctors had agreed to allow him reading past the bedtime if he behaved, which he had been doing those past weeks.

So, everything was going normal until they saw Bane leaving his bed. At first, they really didn’t want to make a big deal out of that, maybe the big guy just had troubles sleeping! It wasn’t necessary to go there and risk their necks just because Bane wanted a little walk before bed…but then their blood got cold when he opened his door.

“How did he do that? It was secured, well locked” one of the guards asked shaking a little, watching him leave his cell.

“Maybe it wasn’t so secured after all…” the other was pale and moving closer to the alarm, but his partner raised his hand to indicate him to wait.

“He isn’t leaving the patients area, why?” that was really confusing, if he wanted to escape that wasn’t the best way “Is he dumb or something?”

“Man, this guy is anything but dumb, he had survived the worst jails I’m pretty sure if he wanted to be out by now, he would be out” the guard frowned and moved closer to the camera “I think he is looking for something…look! He stopped in front of a door.”

“Which one?” the other started looking at the several cameras that were at the rooms until he found movement in the one that didn’t have a sleeping person “Crane’s.”

“I thought they were fine; you think something happened?” he asked in the moment Bane was forcing the door of Jonathan’s place open.

“Why? You think he will break his neck or something?”

“Well why else would he pay him a visit in the middle of the night when we almost have no staff?”

“True…should we do something?”

“Do you want to go against Bane? In these circumstances?”

“…not really and I assume you even less.”

“We can say it was impossible to do anything…let’s hope he won’t kill him or we are fired.”

“Yeah let’s hope, maybe he will just hit him a little.”

They took their attention back to the camera, now the enormous man was getting into the room, Jonathan left his book on the bed and sat looking at him…they were talking a little, their body language showed both were relaxed, like if Crane had been expecting this visit.

“Okay then maybe he won’t beat him…escape plan then?” the man was getting to the alarm again.

“No…if it was that they would be trying something already, they are just there…chatting” they guy tilted his head “What is he doing now?”

Bane closed the door behind him and walked to the bed, caressing Jonathan’s face before taking his arms and making him stand, pressing him against the wall and claiming his lips hungrily.

“Oh wow!” both guards exclaimed in shock.

“Then it was that? Bane is gonna make Crane his bitch? Well…I wasn’t expecting that turn of event, I mean I guess everyone has their needs and in prison you can’t really be picky…”

“Will you shut up?” the other frowned, still staring at the screen.

“Enjoying the show?”

“I’m just checking if it’s something we should interfere or not.”

“What do you mean?”

“That well…it doesn’t look like Crane is against this at all” he raised an eyebrow “I don’t think it’s Bane taking advantage here.”

Jonathan had his arms around the other’s neck, his legs around his hips and his eyes close, it was pretty evident his tongue had joined the kiss for a while now. When they broke the kiss, he moved his head inviting Bane to take his neck, thing that he accepted immediately, kissing and licking his flesh making him shake and moan.

“You think they…planned this? Are they…an item?” he asked blinking.

“It’s not the craziest thing that could happen in this place honestly” he couldn’t find in himself take his eyes off the screen and his fellow guard was in a similar state.

“We shouldn’t be watching this, what if they get upset?” he asked uncomfortable.

“Man, they know there’s cameras everywhere, I think they don’t care or even enjoy this.”

“Eh yeah…but I don’t like men, I’m not gay! I shouldn’t be watching this” he looked down.

“Me neither but it’s fascinating…besides Crane isn’t bad for being a guy” he smirked, seeing how Bane started taking off Jon’s shirt, the other guard eventually put his eyes there again.

Meanwhile Jonathan didn’t think he had ever felt his face so hot, he was burning with both desire and extreme shame, feeling his skin getting exposed and the attentions of his partner.

“Oh god, how did I let you convince me of this?” he asked looking at Bane embarrassed “You think they are watching us?”

“Convince? You make it sound like I had to insist after suggesting this, and we both know that wasn’t the case, little one” Bane grinned and started stimulating his nipples “I think they are and they must be loving seeing you like this, so perfect and captivating…I’m sure they must be surprised by the idea of desiring you but they can’t really help it, you are such a vision like this.”

Jon started shaking for the tortuous way he was playing with his nipples, pinching and pulling them, sucking until having them sensitive, and his words made everything even worse…the idea of the guards, those simpleminded brutes, seeing him like this and enjoying it…like if he was some simple whore…it was so humiliating and yet so exciting.

“Fuck…oh what is wrong with me?” he sighed, already getting hard inside his pants.

“Do you need a list?” Bane joked getting hit on his head as an answer “I’m sorry.”

“I just…oh I’ve missed you so much, since I got locked here the only thing I’ve wanted was seeing you again” he caressed his face lovingly and claimed his lips desperately “I want this so much, if they will see I don’t give a fuck! Let them watch…I only care that we are finally together.”

“I couldn’t have said it better, my dear” he took him to his bed, undressing himself for the enjoyment of his partner.

Jonathan took his time to admire Bane’s body, he was so perfect…big and strong, covered in all kind of scars, his body was a testimony of the life he had to endure, how he was forced into hell and how he climbed back with his own hands. He loved every little scar and the story behind all of them, sometimes he would sit on his lap and kiss each mark he could reach, making sure to let him know he was proud of him.

Bane didn’t lose time, he came and took off Jon’s pants as well, having him that way completely naked for his eyes and for those that were intruders in the scene. Jonathan felt his cheeks hot and tried to position himself in a way that would shield his body.

“Don’t do that, don’t feel shame” Bane gently took his legs and separated them “You are beautiful.”

Jonathan Crane was a brilliant mind and feared villain but that didn’t prevent him from being extremely self-conscious about his appearance, years of abuse had that effect on him, Bane knew that and was always ready to remind Jonathan those things had no reason to be around him.

“Let me see you…let them desire you while knowing they can’t have you” he slowly moved to be between his thighs, kissing his sensitive flesh “Because only I can.”

Jon whined softly, his partner knew exactly what to say to have him feeling well and horny. He moved his hips inviting for more action and received the response that he wanted, Bane started using his mouth and fingers on him. That wet warmth around his dick and those two fingers forcing their way inside him were enough to have him moaning louder, arching his back and grabbing the blankets hard.

The guards were lucky to not have an erection already with the thing that was happening in front of their eyes…or maybe they had them and preferred to just purposely ignore it, the thing is Jonathan Crane was acting like a total slut while Bane was giving him what looked like the best blowjob in the world and fingering him…what a crazy night but they certainly were glad they came to work that day, it was delightful.

“I need you…I want you inside so bad, please Bane!” he begged him when he felt ready, he was needy and so hot.

Bane looked at him for a second and nodded, using his own spit as lube he prepared himself while looking at the man in front of him, a part of him wanted to go slow and worship his body all the night but he could read that his little one really desired a hard session, he wanted to be fucked senseless and he wouldn’t refuse.

He took him in his arms and placed his hips properly, pushing inside him and seeing the way he reacted. Jonathan hissed and closed his eyes, arching his back, preparation or not Bane was still being huge and it was painful at the beginning, but that’s fine, he was a little bit of a masochist freak himself and didn’t mind some minutes of intense pain if pleasure would soon come right after.

Jon hugged those strong shoulders, hiding against him and gasping when the hard dick was finally all the way inside, biting his flesh and trying to relax after noticing he had involuntarily tensed.

“Good?” Bane asked just to make sure.

“Amazing” Jonathan chuckled “Do it…you know how I like it.”

Bane obeyed the order immediately, holding his thin figure firmly while moving his massive body against him, fucking him like he enjoyed so much. Jonathan used his nails on his back, moaning and sobbing for the way pleasure and pain were trying to dominate his body, making him feel trapped in a messed up and sweet ecstasy.

The world could go to hell now and they wouldn’t care, they concentrated completely on the man they had closer than anyone, in the way their bodies were like made for each other. The desire and passion meeting with the unconditional love that those villains shared.

The guards were just too lost in what was happening, not even in their craziest idea they had imagined a night where they would witness the Scarecrow and Bane having sex like animals in heat, marking their bodies knowing fully well they wouldn’t be able to hide it. There wasn’t shame in those two and it was shocking, but they were enjoying every second of it.

“We waited so long for this” Bane whispered against his ear.

“Yes…but this…this make it all worth it” Jon smiled at him brightly, sweat all over his blushed face and panting for the exhausting activity “I love you.”

“I love you too, little one.”

It didn’t take long before they both eventually reached their climax, groaning and tensing while they released their seed, claiming the other in an obscene and possessive way. Those eternal and perfect seconds after the orgasm they relaxed and held their loved one with tenderness, trying to breath and feeling how their bodies started to cool down.

“Jesus Christ” the guard whispered when they were done.

“I can’t believe I just watched that…I can’t believe I didn’t hate watching that!” the other was having a little crisis by his side.

“Those two are real perverts but hell they know how to have a good time” he chuckled, not even a little bit of regret.

“Look who is talking about someone else’s perversion” he shook his head “I don’t know how I’ll be able to look at them again.”

“Don’t look at them if you don’t want” he shrugged and stood “I’ll go to get more coffee; do you want anything?”

“Water should be fine…”

After his coworker left, he looked at the couple again, they were resting and talking again, he couldn’t help but be curious about what they could be saying.

“Fine, it was fun” Jon admitted laughing.

“Only fun?”

“Wonderful, amazing, stunning!” he pinched his cheek.

“That’s better…I really missed all of this with you” Bane caressed his face.

“Me too…do you think we could have another round?” he smirked relaxed.

“I think that’s a great idea, we have the whole night after all” he smiled just the same and kissed his lips again.

The next day Bane and Crane were really tired and their fellow villains could guess why, and well the guards didn’t have to guess.

**Author's Note:**

> I've made two fics for this couple and received comments asking for more so I hope you liked this, even if it's out of my comfort zone and took me longer than I expected to finish I can say it was fun, I like writing these two.
> 
> So if you liked this thing you can let me know with a comment or a kudo 😉
> 
> Thanks for reading! 💗


End file.
